warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Gift to The Clan
Here is my Warriors fanfiction about a WindClan she-cat, Poppydusk, who is destined to lead her Clan during a time of great chaos. This fanfic is set three generations after The Apprentices Quest (the new book in the new arc), so around the time of Alderpaw and Sparkpaw's (Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's actual kits) grandkits. But when Poppydusk discovers a closely-guarded secret, she must decide her destiny... (NOTE: THIS IS NOT FINISHED!) Allegiances WindClan Leader Brackenstar - White tom with brown splotches Deputy Rabbitwhisker - Gray tom with long whiskers (Apprentice, Pinepaw) Medicine Cat Nightbranch - Black she-cat with a white flash on chest and white tipped tail Warriors Gorsecloud - Ginger she-cat (Apprentice, Finchpaw) Rainclaw - Dark gray tom Ashwing - Pale gray she-cat with white underbelly Speckleflower - Speckled brown she-cat Icefur - White tom Cedarwind - Brown tabby tom Nutpelt - Gray tom Fernfrost - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes Sagefall - Small light brown she-cat with dark brown legs and tail and white underbelly and chest (Apprentice, Blossompaw) Poppydusk - White she-cat with ginger and black splotches Pebbleflight - Gray tabby tom with white chest Apprentices Pinepaw - Light brown tom white white paws Blossompaw - Long haired gray-and-black tabby she-cat Finchpaw - Cream she-cat with ginger tail Queens Petalheart - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with small ears, amber eyes, mother of Icefur's kits (Brindlekit, Mallowkit and Owlkit) Berryfur - Pale ginger she-cat with white underbelly, chest and paws, expecting Nutpelt's kits Dustflower - Smoky gray she-cat, mother of Brackenstar's kits (Sunkit and Morningkit) Elders Feathermist - Silver tabby she-cat with graying muzzle Smokestripe - Gray tabby tom Oakstorm - Reddish brown tom Crowheart - Black and white tom ThunderClan Leader Fernstar - Cream and white she-cat Deputy Swiftfur - Long haired brown tabby tom Medicine Cat Smallfoot - Small-pawed long haired white she-cat (Apprentice, Palepaw) Warriors Patchfall - Beige and black tom Heatherheart - Dark brown she-cat (Apprentice, Greenpaw) Stoneclaw - Gray tabby tom (Apprentice, Twigpaw) Blackbreeze - Black tom Frostheart - Soft furred pure white she-cat Scorchflame - Dark ginger tom (Apprentice, Robinpaw) Runningtail - Swift brown and ginger she-cat with white underbelly, chest and paws (Apprentice, Rosepaw) Wolfpelt - Brown and black tom Redfur - Reddish brown tom with thick tail Thrushtuft - Pale gray, ginger and cream tom with tufted ears (Apprentice, Stormpaw) Apprentices Twigpaw - Brown tabby tom with a twig like tail Robinpaw - White she-cat with gray tail, paws and chest Rosepaw - Black she-cat Stormpaw - Dark gray tom Greenpaw - Pale brown tabby she-cat with enormous, striking green eyes Palepaw - Pale cream she-cat, training to become the medicine cat Queens Dapplefur - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Thrushtuft's kits Mossflower - Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, mother of Blackbreeze's kits (Rainkit, Whitekit, Kestrelkit and Foxkit) Honeytail - White she-cat with occasional pale ginger splotches, mother of Wolfpelt's kit (Emberkit) Featherwing - Soft furred silver tabby she-cat, expecting Patchfall's kits Elders Blizzardclaw - Thick furred golden brown tom Bloomfeather - Cream she-cat with dark brown muzzle and tail RiverClan Leader Minnowstar - Silver and black tabby tom Deputy Shadeclaw - Dark gray tabby tom Medicine Cat Sparrowbush - Light brown tom with darker flecks (Apprentice, Silverfeather) Warriors Sedgepelt - Beige tom with dark brown tips of ears, tail and paws Willowheart - Pale gray she-cat Dovecloud - Long haired white she-cat with gray tips on fur Splashtail - Long haired gray tom Sootfrost - Black and white tom Acornpelt - Brown tom Trouttail - Very dark gray tom, almost black Mossfern - Small pale gray she-cat with white underbelly Apprentices Pikepaw - Brown tom with unusually long claws Cherrypaw - Pale ginger and white she-cat Mallowpaw - White she-cat Creekpaw - Black tom with torn ear Silverfeather - Long haired silver tabby she-cat with plumy tail, training to become the medicine cat Queens Briarfur - Long haired cream she-cat with light brown face and dark brown muzzle, mother of Shadeclaw's kits (Ripplekit, Reedkit and Dapplekit) Snowfrost - White she-cat, mother of Trouttail's kits (Smallkit and Dustkit) Appleheart - Dark ginger she-cat, expecting Sedgepelt's kits Elders Shorttail - Very old gray tom, missing most of tail Bramblefang - Cream and black tom ShadowClan Leader Goldenstar - Golden colored tom Deputy Birchcloud - Beige tabby she-cat Medicine Cat Oakfoot - Gray tom with one black paw Warriors Brownclaw - Brown tom with white chest and paws Flameheart - Ginger tom Berryflower - Small tortoiseshell she-cat Lizardtail - Black tom with a thin, curved tail Beechfeather - Silver tabby she-cat Kestrelfur - Gray she-cat Woodpelt - Brown tabby tom Snowfrost - White she-cat Blackspot - Cream tom with a black splotch on tail Apprentices Foxpaw - Dark ginger tom Ivypaw - Pale gray, almost white, she-cat with long whiskers Rockpaw - Dark gray tom Queens Smokeheart - Smoky gray she-cat, expecting Woodpelt's kits Breezeflight - Cream and white she-cat, mother of Brownclaw's kits (Dawnkit, Sorrelkit and Shrewkit) Prologue It was a cool leaf-fall day when a gray-and-white she-cat stretched in the WindClan nursery. "I'm having den fever," the queen complained. "I think I'll take a walk on the moor. I can't remember the last time I got out of this camp, for StarClan's sake!" "Alright, but be safe! You're so close to kitting!" a speckled queen called out. "I will, Speckleflower. I'll be back before you can say 'rabbit'." the pale gray cat assured her denmate. The she-cat emerged from the nursery and paused in the clearing, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Off I got," the WindClan cat said. half to herself. She padded down the open moor, her paws pattering on the ground. Suddenly, she stopped dead. "Ohh, it hurts... the kits... they're coming... it was mouse-brained to talk a walk when I was so close to kitting..." the queen gasped, wide eyed. She looked around frantically, hoping to see signs of cats. To her horror, there were none. But somehow, as if StarClan themselves were guiding her, the turned her head and saw the Horseplace. It looked as if the sun was shining on it directly. "The Horseplace! It's much too far to return to camp, and they will be hay were I can give birth. It will also be sheltered." the gray queen raced as fast as she could, pain jabbing her like a thousand ShadowClan cats attacking her, to the Horseplace. She burst through the entrance, panting and gasping. "You have come! Good." a pretty white she-cat with shining blue eyes and a gray muzzle, not gray because of age, stepped out of the shadows. The stranger gave a polite nod. "Who are you? Why are you talking such nonsense?" the queen demanded. "Calm down, young queen. You are here for a reason." the white loner assured. "Oh really, is that so? And who told you, huh? You're little loner ancestors?" the gray WindClan she-cat snarled. "Sorry, I guess I'm cranky because I'm having lots pain," she mumbled. "That's alright. Now, let's lay you down on some hay! You're kitting, for tabbies sake! Come." the kind yet odd white cat ordered. The WindClan feline heaved and moaned as she lay down on the hay. After much pain and much time, a tiny bundle slid out. "A tom!" the strange loner announced . "Oh, he's so handsome!" the gray cat mewed breathlessly. She licked him fiercely and he began to suckle. Then another kit entered the world. "A she-cat this time!" the loner purred. The Clanless cat left for a moment then came back with herbs in her jaws. "Borage. It'll help your milk come," she explained, dropping the bundle at the gray-and-white mother. She obediently lapped them up. "Than you, and oh, they're absolutely beautiful! I can't believe it. Oh, thank you so very much. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." the gray queen mewed as her kits suckled happily at her belly. The white cat gaze stared into the queen's blue eyes. "Well, I know how. There is something you must do." Chapter 1 Poppydusk stretched and yawned as she looked up at Silverpelt. The moon was shining brightly, blazing in the night sky, dotted with stars of the fallen warriors. She looked over at her brother, Pebbleflight who was eyeing a rabbit darting across the WindClan moorland. The pair were sitting vigil after receiving their warrior names. Poppydusk and Pebbleflight--then Poppypaw and Pebblepaw--trained hard and endlessly so they could become warriors. Poppydusk, even as a kit, was always eager to learn. She smiled as she remembered her first catch of fresh kill, a rabbit, and how proud her mentor had been. The prey had been scarce at the time, and Poppydusk had been overjoyed when a nursing queen had eaten it, enabling her to produce enough milk for her kits, who had been starving. So essentially, Poppydusk saved more than one cat's life. Night went by and dawn was breaking through. Our mentors will come to bring us back to camp soon, the newly-appointed warrior thought. Sure enough, soon their mentors did come. Icefur and Fernfrost trotted over to them, their tails high and proud. Fernfrost nudged her former apprentice gently. "Your vigil is over, Poppy''dusk''! Congrats. I'm very proud of you. You learn quickly and respect the warrior code." the tortoiseshell she-cat meowed. "Thanks," Poppydusk purred, enjoying the praise. "We made two more nests in the warriors' den," Icefur informed Poppydusk and his former apprentice. "I really can't believe I'm a warrior now," Pebbleflight admitted. "Me neither!" Poppydusk mewed happily. "No patrols for you two today, you must be tired." Icefur told the siblings. "Alright," they agreed in unison. Pebbleflight quickly pounced on a vole and caught up with the others. They entered camp, and Pebbleflight and Poppydusk's parents, Ashwing and Cedarwind, were standing at the entrance, bursting with pride. They ran to their full grown kits and nuzzled them affectionately. "I'm very proud of you both. You will be excellent warriors," Ashwing purred. "Yes, me too. You two have grown up to be better than I could have ever imagined." Cedarwind praised. "Hi, Pebbleflight, Poppydusk! We miss you already." Finchpaw stepped out of the apprentices' den. "We slept in there last night," Pebbleflight hissed playfully. The cream she-cat with the distinctive ginger tail obviously had feeling for the gray tabby tom, and Poppydusk noticed her littermate was also being affectionate. She assumed they would eventually be mates. "Welcome young warriors," Brackenstar meowed. The two nodded. "Thank you, Brackenstar." They padded over to their new den and saw the two new nests of moss and bracken. "We did it, Pebbleflight. We're warriors." Poppydusk said. "We did it." Poppydusk looked around the den at all the nests and a few sleeping warriors and thought "We're more than just little apprentices. We're warriors of WindClan. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her, still content. Chapter 2 Poppydusk woke up the next morning just as the sun was breaking through. She yawned and stretched then exited the warriors' den. The white, ginger and black cat padded over to the fresh-kill pile and nosed through it. She picked up a shrew and carried it to the clearing when she heard mewling and squeaks coming from the nursery. It was Petalheart's kits. Mallowkit, Brindlekit and Owlkit had been born 2 dawns ago, and Poppydusk had intended to visit them but never had the chance. She decided she would bring a piece of prey to Petalheart and see her kits then. Besides, these kits were her kin because Ashwing's sister was the tortoiseshell she-cat. She chose a plump vole and headed to the nursery. Berryfur was still asleep in her nest, Dustflower layed patiently as her two kits climbed all over her and Petalheart was nursing her newborns. The tortoiseshell lifted her head drowsily when Poppydusk entered. "Poppydusk?" the queen asked. "Yes, it's me. I brought you a vole and I was hoping I could see your kits," Poppydusk admitted. "Of course." Petalheart nodded. "The little brindled tabby she-kit is Brindlekit, the white she-kit with the gray muzzle, legs and tail is Mallowkit and the brown tom with the white paws is Owlkit. Icefur and I only decided their names yesterday," the queen explained, resting her tail on each kit as she named them. "You chose wonderful names," Poppydusk mewed, looking at each kit. She crouched and sniffed them. Mallowkit let out a squeak of protest. "Hush, darling," Petalheart breathed. "They're beautiful," Poppydusk told her mother. "Thank you, Poppydusk. I hope I raise them right," Petalheart admitted. "You brought up Fernfrost nicely. Don't worry, Petalheart. You'll do fine." Poppydusk told the queen. "Thank you, Poppydusk." "Bye, Poppydusk! Come visit up next time!" Morningkit, a fluffy pale gray, almost white, she-kit, daughter of Brackenstar and Duskflower squealed. "Yeah!" Sunkit, a ginger tom, Morningkit's brother, added. "Sunkit and Morningkit, don't disturb a warrior," Duskflower scolded. "It's all right." Poppydusk assured. She turned to the two kits. "Don't worry, little ones. I'll visit you one day before." "Good!" they coursed in unison. Poppydusk exited the nursery. The Clan was starting to buzz. Apprentices scurried out of camp for battle training or hunting with their mentors, Rabbitwhisker was organizing patrols and Brackenstar, the warriors and the elders emerged from their dens. "Poppydusk! I'd like you to go on the hunting patrol today." the deputy reported. "Of course, Rabbitwhisker," Poppydusk replied. Her first patrol as a warrior! It was Poppydusk's first day as a warrior of WindClan, and it was going great already.